pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Looney Seamore Funny Style)
Looney Seamore Funny's tmovie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - ShiroBabytchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Marill (Pokemon) *Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - The Brain (Animaniacs) *Fear - Larry Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Chicken Boo (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Tosakatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *Cool Girl's Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Pyonkotchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Rita (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Shifty and Lifty (Happy Tree Friends) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Looney Seamore Funny Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Looney Seamore Funny Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Looney Seamore Funny Style) - Pepe Le Pew Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Looney Seamore Funny Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (Looney Seamore Funny Style) - Sweet Heart Mouse Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Looney Seamore Funny Style) - The Brain My Bad *Inside Out (Looney Seamore Funny Style) - Larry Koopa Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Looney Seamore Funny Style): Dot Warner's First Date? *Inside Out (Looney Seamore Funny Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Pepe turns around to see Penelope.png|Pepe Le Pew as Joy Bright Heart Raccoon in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Sweet Heart Mouse.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Disgust Brain 1.jpg|The Brain as Anger Larry Koopa.png|Larry Koopa as Fear Dot 1.jpg|Dot Warner as Riley Anderson Mr. Krabs.png|Eugene H. Krabs as Bing Bong Category:Looney Seamore Funny Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG